Megabyte Punch Wiki
Game released on Steam October 16th! On sale until the 22nd (ended) Category:Browse Buy the game and Support the game devs! HELP MEGABYTE-PUNCH!!! Help Reptile Games and Megabyte-Punch out by voting for the game on Steam Greenlight!!! Vote and tell your friends as every vote counts!!! Go vote by either clicking Steam Greenlight or the link below http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=93137992 Update: WE HAVE REACHED 1% We need your help to make it on Steam!!! Update: It has been Greenlit! You can buy the game on Steam here! Category:Browse What is Megabyte Punch? Megabyte Punch is an electro adventure/fighting game created by Reptile Games in which you build your own fighter. Every enemy in the game is made out of separate parts. Parts have their own abilitys and bonuses (for example the Submachine Gun-arm which has a ability called Rapid Fire) You can attach parts to yourself freely. Paints, called Colorizers in the game are also available in the shape of little cocoons that changes the color of your Megac in order to customize him even further. The game takes place in an computer world filled with creatures called Megac. As a young Megac, you fight to enter the Grand Tournament, the biggest fighting competition there is, to compete for the title of strongest of the world! The game has two modes, Adventure mode and Fight mode. In Adventure mode you can travel through different environments, search for hidden parts and battle other Megacs for theirs. Then there is the Fight mode. Here you can fight other players and A.I. in a destructible arena with the abilities your customized character gives you. Here is a video of some multiplayer gameplay: http://megabytepunch.reptile-games.com/ Page Progress Parts : Heads : : Hidden : Cores : Arms : Shoulders : Legs : Hips : Abilities (NA) : Colorizers : Levels (In Progress) Latest Update 05/10/2013 Version 11.5 General fixes and changes: + Dynamic HUD size + 5 new parts + Ai behavior + more bombs in Ancient tech to prevent getting stuck + some sort of display platform in your house (The camera zooms in to check your parts) * fixed a color bug * fixed minor issues - Deleted the version update notifier in the menu (Playtomic quit their services) ~ Minor changes in a few fighting stages Combat and movement tweaks: ~ Uppercut and Pound ability a bit less overpowered ~ Megabyte Punch punches through a shield now ~ Slicedash a bit more powerful ~ Increased the hitbox of the ground up attack ~ Slightly increased the virus slice ability hitbox Game State Megabyte-Punch is still in developement and is in its alpha/ funding stage. There is still plenty to be added in future updates as the game continues to be made. I hope to keep this wiki up to date as new versions become available. To keep up with this wiki feel free to follow it. Notice Anything? Notice anything missing from the wikipedia or any false information email me at robo230@yahoo.com Thanks for Contributing Thank you to all of those who contributed with the wikipedia and got it to its current state! Lumpymelon (talk) 12:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Lumpymelon Category:Browse